User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Heroes' Grosses Non-Sequel Record $45.3 Million on Thanksgiving
='"Heroes" ranked as the biggest single day gross ever for a non-sequel as well as fifth biggest Wednesday opening of all-time; It earned $2.9 million overseas bringing its worldwide total to $48.2 million. The latest pic in Summit Entertainment franchise eyes $55 million-$58 million five-day gross, followed by "Muppets" with a debut in the $40 million range; "Arthur Christmas" hopes to hit $20 million, while "Hugo" makes a more limited play."'= Warner Bros.' Heroes: A New Beginning was said that it could be impossible to break box office records, but it turns out that it is possible to break box office records when it has earned a lot of dough on Wednesday by grossing $45.3 million. Overseas, the pic earned $2.9 million from 24 markets, bringing its worldwide total to $48.2 million. Domestically, the previous pic for best single day gross belongs to Alice in Wonderland's $40.1 million in 2010 before heading to $116 million for the weekend. It's Friday gross -- which received an A CinemaScore -- also includes a massive $15.3 million in midnight gross. With $45.3 million on Wednesday, it should have no problem by setting a new Thanksgiving record, while its only three-day gross will not be a bigger hit than Alice's gross. Besides making in about $80 to $90 million in five days, it will instead make between $100 to $130 million in five days, breaking a new record by Toy Story 2 with $80.6 million. Elswhere at the Box Office, Summit Entertainment's The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn--Part 1 fell to No. 2 on the Thanksgiving eve box office with $12.5 million, while Disney's new family film The Muppets came in No. 3 with $6.6 million million. Wednesday's grosses suggest that Breaking Dawn -- with a domestic gross of $171.5 million -- will land in the high $50 million range for the five-day holiday stretch. In a victory for Disney, T''he Muppets'' has a strong shot at hitting $40 million for the five days. Starring Jason Segel and Amy Adams opposite the iconic puppets, the family film cost a modest $45 million to produce and is designed to introduce a new generation to the brand. PHOTOS: 'The Muppets' Red Carpet Arrivals Warner Bros. holdover H''appy Feet Two'' bested Sony and Aardman's new family film Arthur Christmas, grossing $2.9 million, compared to $2.4 million for Arthur. Sony believes that Arthur, costing $85 million to produce, will have especially strong legs, even if it starts slow. Happy Feet Two should hit $20 million for the five days; Arthur is hoping for the same. Muppets earned a stellar A CinemaScore, while Arthur earned an A-. PHOTOS: 'Twilight: Breaking Dawn' Black Carpet Arrivals Martin Scorsese's critically acclaimed new 3D film Hugo came in No. 8 on Wednesday after opening on 1,277 theaters, only a third of the location count of Muppets and Arthur Christmas. Projections show the film grossing $12.5 million for the five days, in line with expectations. Paramount, which is distributing Hugo, believes the film will play older than traditional family films, as well as to more sophisticated audiences. By opening on a smaller number of screens, Paramount is looking to build word-of-mouth heading into the heart of awards season. Heores, Hugo, Muppets and Arthur Christmas have all received great reviews. Alexander Payne's The Descendants, starring George Clooney, expanded nicely, grossing $985,000 on Wednesday as it moved into a total of 390 theaters across the country. The film came in No. 10, and its domestic cume is now $2.5 million. Michelle Williams specialty film My Week with Marilyn opened Wednesday in 123 theaters, grossing $155,000 for a location average of $1,256. The Weinstein Co. is distributing the film Category:Blog posts